What Are We?
by Darkloverz
Summary: Austin is having a hard time with feelings about Dez...what happenes when he has to spend the night with him?..Please review


**Austin's P.O.V**

I sat there in Sonic Boom waiting for Ally…it was unusual for her to be late, she was always getting on me about being late. I started going through my pictures and that's when I started to feel bad, I ran across a picture of my secret crush…Dez, I know it was bad to feel this way about him, but I couldn't help it…there was something about his spunky personality that I loved. It was about five months ago when I discovered my feelings for Dez…somehow he managed to get a date with a smoking hot chick and needless to say I cried myself to sleep that night, then had to put on a happy face while he told me about it the next day. As I wipe away a stray tear I see Dez coming my way with a big smile on his face, which was another thing that I love about him.

"Hey Austin…guess what I have tickets to" Dez said as he sat beside me

"What?" I asked as I tried to avoid eye contact with him

"I got us and wait for it….two tickets to…..ZOMBIE APCOLIPSE WORLD TAKE-OVER 2!" Dez screamed, causing people in the store to look at us

"That's awesome Dez" I said as I thought about a whole night alone with Dez…wait a whole night alone with Dez was not what I was needing I can hardly keep myself from blushing when he's around! I must have zoned out because I see Dez's fingers snapping infront of my face

"Austin you ok?" Dez asked me with concern

"Y-yeah fine" I said as I looked down at my shoes

"Are you sure…your face is kinda red" Dez said

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine Dez…um when is the movie?" I asked as I tried to get the attention off of me

"Tonight at 10….it'll end around 12 so you might as well spend the night" Dez said as I almost had a heart attack

"I'll be fine…I-"I tried to say but was cut off by Ally walking up

"Sorry I'm late Austin…I couldn't find my book" Ally said as she sat down beside me

"Well I have to go get things ready for tonight…See you later Austin don't forget to pack clothes, later Ally" Dez said as he ran out of the store

What's tonight?" Ally asked me

"Tonight is the night that I lose my best friend" I said as I dropped my head into my hands. Ally was the only one that knew about my love for Dez.

"Austin you have to tell him…he won't hate you, you never know he might have feelings for you too" Ally said as she rubbed my shoulder

"I doubt that Ally but thanks…lets getting to writing" I said, but the look on Ally's face told me she had other plans in mind

"Nope…I'm going to help you get ready for tonight" she said as she got up and dragged me along behind her…this was going to be a long night.

**Time Skip- 9:45 Austin's House**

Ally had just left I was now sitting down stairs waiting for Dez to show up, I was so scared, I just knew that I was going to embarrass myself…..just as I was getting ready to call Dez and cancel he knocked on my door…CRAP!

"Hey buddy ready for blood, gory, and brains!?" Dez said in excitement

"Yep all packed" I said as I held up my bag

"Then let's go" Dez said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me

**After The Movies**

As we walked to Dez's house we talked about the movie….well Dez talked I was in my own little world thinking about how I had to keep my mouth shut. Once again I see Dez snapping his fingers infront of my face.

"Austin…dude are you sure you're ok?" Dez asked me

"Yeah…just thinking about something" I said…which was the wrong thing to do because now Dez was going to want to know what it was

"Tell me" Dez said

"I can't…it's really complicated" I said as I looked up at him

"Well…um let's order a pizza" Dez said

"We have to get to your house first" I said

"Austin we are at my house" Dez said as he looked at me, I looked around and we were at his house…wow I must have really spaced out

"Oh ha I knew that…um I'm gonna go change while you order the pizza" I said as I ran to the bathroom to text Ally

"**Ally ...I'm so screwed I didn't know we were at his house-Musical Thunder"**

"**Austin calm down…just try to think about something other than Dez-Musical Mind"**

"**Ally... I can't Dez knows something is up-Musical Thunder"**

"**Austin it's going to be ok-Musical Mind"**

"**I have to go…Dez is calling for me-Musical Thunder"**

I walked out of the bathroom to find Dez changing in his…he looked amazing, I wanted to kiss him all over his body…I just wanted him. Dez turned around and smiled

"So you ready to eat?" Dez asked me

"Yep…the pizza here?" I asked

"Yeah" Dez said as he walked past me, I followed; we ate in silence, but I knew that Dez wanted to say something.

"Austin can I ask you something?" he asked me

"Sure" I said as I looked at my pizza

"Why have you been acting weird around me?" Dez asked

"I haven't" I said as my face started to heat up

"Yes you have…and you're hiding things from me" Dez said in a hurt tone

"Dez if I tell you…your going to hate me" I said…it was too late now I had to tell him

"Austin I could never hate you" Dez said as he scooted closer to me

"Dez…I-I love you" I said as I closed my eyes and waited for Dez to say something

"I love you too buddy" Dez said as

"No Dez you don't get it…I-I'm in love with you" I said as I looked at him with tears in my eyes

"Austin how long have you felt like this?" Dez asked me

"About five months" I said as I wiped the now continuous flow of tears away

"Austin why didn't you tell me?" Dez asked as he handed me a paper towel

"Well Dez how was I suppose to tell my best friend that I'm in love with him?" I said as I got up, only to be pulled back down by Dez

"Look at me" Dez said as he looked me in the eye

"Dez I know that you hate me…." I tried but was cut off by Dez's lips on mine…he was kissing me! When we pulled apart I smiled so big, my heart was beating out of my chest but Dez was smiling so that must be a good thing.

"That's how you tell your best friend you're in love with him" Dez said as he kissed my cheek

"You mean-"I attempted to say

"Yes Austin I'm in love with you too" Dez said with a smile. It was like my dream was coming true Dez just said he was in love with me and I had been kissed this was the best night ever!

"So what does this make us?" I asked

"Boyfriends if you want to be" Dez said as he linked our fingers together

"I would love that" I said as I leaned in and kissed my new boyfriend

**So how was it?...this is my first Austin/Dez fic….I hope it didn't suck to bad…I'm thinking about adding another chapter involving smut :) So please r&r…It is greatly appreciated **


End file.
